smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hobo Gadget Band
"Hobo Gadget Band" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April and released in May. Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. It starts off with the thirteen old men relaxing on the outside of their house. Old Man 2: Hey guys, when are we planning a attack? Old Man 6: Don't know man... Old Man 9: COME ON!! It's been six months since our latest feud! Let's have some fun alright! Old Man 3: Yeah! I agree! Old Man 12: But how? Suddenly, a newspaper flies on Old Man 13's face. Old Man 13: What's this? He then reads the newspaper. Old Man 13: (Reading) "Ami and Yumi from "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi" preform at 6 o' clock today at the Pensacola band concert! Come see them right now before you miss the classic Japanese duo play their amazing instruments!". A BAND CONCERT?! Old Man 1: Guys, that gives me an idea! Old Man 4: OHHHHH YEAH! Old Man 7: Let's host a raid at the band concert! We might get EVEN more people to join us! Old Man 8: Amazing idea! This shall be our legendary attack! Even better than our feud! Old Man 11: Agreed! Old Man 10: Ohhhhh yeah! Old Man 5: Well then, let's get our plan steady and ready! All: YEAAAHHHHH!!!! They then run off and it transitions to the Pensacola band concert from the outside. The 13 Old Men, Mega Maid, Invertosis, Masked Menace, Breather, Proto Rh and Dan are seen hiding in a bush. Old Man 8: Alright guys. Old Man 6: Remember what we told you. Go in there, find us a hiding spot and help us host the raid! Got it? Invertosis: Yep! Masked Menace: We'll be delighted to help! Proto Rh: Perfect! Now let's get inside and help the thirteen with the plan! Breather: Yeah! They all then enter from the back. Inside, the audience are seen cheering waiting for Ami and Yumi to appear. Bowser Junior: They should be coming after the next two concerts! Joseph: Ohhh dude I can't wait! Bob: Agreed! Cody: I know! This is so chill isn't it guys? Toad: Yep! Fishy Boopkins: Ami and Yumi is the best! I hope they like anime! Jeffy: They might! They just might! Meanwhile, Dan and Mega Maid are seen hiding behind trying to find a way in. Dan: Alright, I can remove these bricks and-- He suddenly makes loud noise when removing the bricks. Mega Maid: DUDE!!! Quiet!! Dan: Sorry about that! Meanwhile, Old Men 1, 2, 4, 7, Masked Menace, Proto Rh and Breather are seen in the vents. Masked Menace: Could you guys move your arses fast? Proto Rh: Yeah! Breather: I can't even BREATHE in here! (Laughs) Get it? Old Man 2: WHAT A STUPID JOKE... Old Man 4: And we are trying to move as fast as we can! Old Man 7: Don't push us! Old Man 1: Agreed... They manage to get out of the vents and into a security room. Old Man 2: Hmmmm... He then looks around to see the security guard asleep. Proto Rh: Let's have some fun! Old Man 7: Agreed! Invertosis, Old Men 3, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 are seen hiding around a corner. Invertosis: Perfect! Soon, our chance shall come. Old Man 5: Okey dokey! Old Man 13: Can't wait! Old Man 12: This feud is gonna be so fun! Old Man 9: And better than our previous one! Old Man 3: Let's just relax and enjoy the McDonald's I brought for us on the way! Old Man 11: Cool! Old Man 6: A lunch break! Old Man 8: Hey Invertosis, wanna join us? Invertosis: Nah, Imma pass. Old Man 13: Ok! Old Man 12: Well, then... suit yourself! They eat the McDonald's and it goes back to Dan and Mega Maid making a huge hole in the wall. Dan: Alright, all done! Mega Maid: Perfect! Now we gotta wait for Masked Menace, Breather and Proto Rh along with the old men with them! They then arrive tip toeing with a knocked out guard for some reason despite the fact he was sleeping. Mega Maid: ... Why? Masked Menace: Old Man 2 was such an idiot... Old Man 2: Hey! Don't blame me! Dan: Ugh, whatever. Let's get our plan set already! This is gonna be so much fun! Old Man 4: Yep! Old Man 1: Let's go! Breather: Ok! Proto Rh: After you! They then run off and hide behind a corner. Invertosis: Oh good, you guys made it! Old Man 7: Sure did! Masked Menace: Can't wait to get this show on the road! Mega Maid: Me too! Old Man 6: This is gonna be fun! Old Man 5: Agreed! Old Man 11: Quiet! The concert is gonna start soon! The crowd is heard cheering as Ami and Yumi come on stage. Ami: And now... Yumi: We shall perform to you, rock & roll! The crowd cheers louder and they start playing the guitars. Old Man 3: SOOOOO LOOUUDD!! Old Man 1: Now's our time to rise! Dan: Yep! Old Man 8: Just gotta wait for it... Old Man 9: Totally. Soon, they hit a loud beat Old Man 1 throws a stick in the air which Ami gets distracted by. Ami: Huh? Suddenly, the crowd of villains come out and start terrorizing the band. Yumi: Wait... WHAT THE-- Old Man 13 pushes Yumi out of the way and starts beating on the drums loudly. Old Man 13: THIS IS OUR SHOW NOW!!! Bowser Junior: WHAT THE HELL?! MarioFan2009: WHAT?! Soon, the rest then pin down Ami and steal the instruments. Ami: HEY!!! Yumi: What are you doing?! Masked Menace: We are about to have some fun! Breather: Yeah! They play the instruments loudly ear raping everyone. Rh390110478: UGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!! Sunny Funny: THIS IS SO DAMN LOUD!! CuldeeFell13: WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!!! The three quickly exit out of the concert. Old Man 4: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Mega Maid: This is so much fun! Invertosis: Agreed! Dan: THEY SHALL SUFFER!!! The crowd screams loudly as they are heard running out. Old Man 5: Run you fools... Old Man 7: You will be missing out all of the fun! Old Man 2: Yep! Proto Rh: Stupid fools! Old Man 10: Agreed! Suddenly, the whole entire concert starts blowing up with ear rape and the audience quickly escapes the place immediately. Old Man 11: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Old Man 12: That was so much fun! Od Man 13: Agreed-- Suddenly, he gets crushed by some debris. Mega Maid: Huh? Suddenly, debris falls on her as well. Old Man 3: THE WHOLE ENTIRE PLACE IS COLLAPSING!!! Old Man 9: RUN FOR YOUR LIIIVEESSS!!! They attempt to run off but Invertosis, Old Man 8, Masked Menace, Old Men 10, 7, 5, 4, Breather, Proto Rh and Dan get caught in the debris presumably crushing them. Old Man 1: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Suddenly, the screen then cuts to black. It then cuts to morning time where Gotta Sweep and the Robotic Janitor are seen cleaning up the mess at the band concert. Ami and Yumi managed to make it out alive and go home angered after the incident. Ami: Let's hope something like that never happens again... Yumi: Yeah! The two then leave. Meanwhile... A dumpster truck is being parked near a city dump. Inside, the villains from last night are seen stuck in there. Old Man 2: Guess we are in for a big surprised... Old Man 5: ... YEP... Suddenly, all of them are thrown into the city dump and screen fades to black as the episode ends. -------------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story -------------------------------- Trivia * This story has faced the longest delay ever yet beating Haunted Grocery Shop and Fair and Worm-er. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:The 13 Old Men Episodes Category:Ami Episodes Category:Yumi Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Dan Episodes Category:Breather Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Proto RH Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Gotta Sweep Episodes Category:Robotic Sweeper Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Toad Episodes